particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Marius Stoltenberg
Marius Stoltenberg (b. June 21, 2743) is the former chairman and founder Bündnis Zukunft Hulsterreich. He is also the former chairman of the Liberale Faschistische Allianz. Originally from Greater Hulstria, after various electoral failures and a partly successful assassination attempt on his life, Stoltenberg left the country and moved to Kazulia. Early Life & Entrance to Politics Marius Stoltenberg was born in Veilchen, Hilgar in 2743 to Martin Stoltenberg, a local family doctor, and Dorothea Wien, a local teacher. He grew up his whole life in Veilchen and attended college there at the University of Veilchen from 2761 to 2767. While at the University he earned his a doctorate and became a lawyer for a short time, working for the Liberale Faschistische Allianz. In 2771 he became a member of the Diet for the party and a year later he took over the party from David Clarke. Chairman of the BZH After taking over the Liberale Faschistische Allianz, Stoltenberg soon reformed the party and renamed it as the Bündnis Zukunft Hulsterreich. He also began to push more political activity by the party in hopes of seeing gains in the Diet instead of loses. In his first election, the party lost yet more seats in what became a controversial election. The Mormon Socialist Party and Hulstrian National Party took the largest gains and Stoltenberg quickly criticized the legitimacy of the election citing the fact that there are not forty-two million Mormons or socialists in Hulstria to vote for the Mormon Socialists. His statement on the election led to protests by his supporters and non-Christians, angered by the victory of the Nationals, outside of the Imperial Diet in Kien. Assassination Attempt On January 23, 2775 Stoltenberg was giving a speech in Labsburg, Budenlar when he was suddenly fired at with four shots. After the first shot Vice Chairman Vittoria Cameron pushed Stoltenberg into the crowd to protect him, but in the process was hit by two bullets. Stoltenberg was hit once in the arm. The assassin was never found and the government never investigated the happening. Vittoria Cameron died two days later from her injuries. Moving to Kazulia With continued electoral failures, threats of death, and still no government investigation to the murder of Vittoria Cameron, Stoltenberg had had enough and left for Kazulia. The Bündnis Zukunft Hulsterreich was disbanded in May 2777. Stoltenberg arrived in Kazulia in July 2777 and moved in with his Kazulian cousin, Johann Stoltenberg. Marius' grandparents had immigrated to Greater Hulstria in the early-2600s, but the rest of the family had remained in Kazulia. In November 2777 Marius assisted Johann and Aleksander Carlsson in the founding of a new political party, Venstre. The new party had far-back connections to the Liberale Folkpartiet, a party that existed in the early-2600s. Aleksander Carlsson was the great-grandson of the LFP's chairman, Tobias Carlsson. Eventually Venstre entered the government coalition, and Marius took up the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs. During this time, Venstre was attempting to illegalize paramilitaries and this was met with huge opposition by the H+ Paradigm. The Paradigm then made a move to remove Stoltenberg from the Foreign Affairs post accusing him of having no ability at the office. The next election saw the return of an H+ Paradigm ally, and the democratic parties of Kazulia saw a loss and soon after all Venstre ministers and members of parliament resigned in protest. Faced by anti-Hulstrian racism, Marius Stoltenberg left Kazulia and returned to Greater Hulstria. Retirement After returning to Greater Hulstria, Marius Stoltenberg retired and went to live in Graaffsberg, Mitrania. Currently Stoltenberg affiliates with the Nationale Demokratische Union. Personal Life Marius Stoltenberg married his wife, Catherine Solberg, at the age of 24, and the couple has had 3 children (Oldest to Youngest); Marius, Daniel, and Vittoria. Category:People of Kazulia Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people